The present invention relates generally to an adjustment mechanism that adjusts a gap between two grilling surfaces between two dimensions.
Grills or griddles are used to cook various foods, such as hamburgers. In one prior grill, the sides of the food are grilled separately. The food is placed on a grilling surface, grilling the side of the food that contacts the grilling surface. After that side of the food is cooked, the food is manually flipped to cook the opposite side. After the food is cooked, the food is manually removed from the grill for serving.
In another prior grill, both sides of the food are grilled simultaneously. After programming the type of food into a control unit, the food is placed on a lower grilling surface. An upper platen having an upper grilling surface is then lowered onto the food, positioning the food in a gap between the upper and lower grilling surfaces to simultaneously grill both sides of the food. After a predetermined amount of time has passed, the upper platen raises, and the food can be manually removed from the grill.
In prior grills, the gap between the grilling surfaces is constant and only one size of food can be cooked. A different grill is therefore needed to cook food of different sizes. However, providing multiple grills is both costly and requires additional space. It would be beneficial to provide a grill having an adjustment mechanism that allows the gap between the grilling surfaces to be adjusted to accommodate food of different sizes.
Hence, there is a need in the art for an adjustment mechanism that adjusts a gap between grilling surfaces of a grill and that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.